Spring leaf assemblies comprising two or more spring leaves of different length are extensively used in vehicle suspensions. The number, size, and length of the leaf elements comprising a spring leaf assembly are determined by the load capacity of the associated vehicle. Such spring leaf assemblies are selectively positioned with respect to the axle of the vehicle to maintain proper alignment and operation. One or more leaves of a spring leaf assembly may break or fracture for various causes such as metal fatigue, overloading of the vehicle, impacts or shocks to the leaf assembly when the vehicle strikes a bump or hole in the road, and a combination of these causes and other causes. Off road type vehicles are particularly subject to unusual stress and shock forces because of the rough irregular terrain over which such vehicles are driven.
When a vehicle has a broken spring element adjacent the permanent or fixed shackle end of the spring, the vehicle axle may shift and cause locking of the emergency brake. Also, such shifting of the axle may cause the drive shaft to disengage the driving spline. If this occurs, the vehicle is immobolized.